They shot my brother
by Munkman13
Summary: Alvin was killed in action, this is told from Theodore's point of view at the funeral.


The weather was too nice for the funeral.

Theodore sat in the front row, his arm wrapped tightly around Eleanor 's shoulders, her arms were wrapped around her swollen middle, the bump five months old.

Theodore was trying his best not to flee the grave site crying rivers from his eyes. To distract himself he looked around at the other guests.

Dave was to his immediate right, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, tears leaked steadily from his eyes forming a small indent in the grass.

Dave had cried since the two army men had come to their door with a folded flag in their hands, to deliver the news about Alvin.

Tearing his eyes from his father unable to watch the mans sadness anymore. To Dave's right was Brittany with their two sons.

The boys were sitting still for once able to sense the somber atmosphere, Alvin Jr. was leaning against his mother's shaking form their tears ruining the dark clothes they were wearing. Little David was still in shock at his fathers passing he merely sat and stared at the open grave in front of them, at the casket with the American flag spread over it. He was much like Theodore himself, not moving, a deep sense of removal from the rest of the proceedings.

Moving on Theodore saw Simon and Jeanette hands entwined the ring on her finger flashing in the sunlight. They had been waiting for Alvin to come back to tell him that they were getting married. Theodore knew Simon wanted Alvin to be the best man at the weeding.

Theodore did not have to turn around to know that there were countless others in seats behind them. Not one person without tears in their eyes or streaming down their face. Alvin had always been good at making friends, from childhood chums, high school pals, and fellow military men. Nearly everyone that Alvin had ever met was at the funeral.

Theodore looked at the plain gravestone

**Alvin Seville**

** 1975-2010**

**"Died so his Brothers Could Live Free"**

He wished Alvin had not died, heck he wished Alvin had never joined the military. Theodore did not understand all the details of the accident he was only aware that Alvin had managed to save two other men with his sacrifice.

There was talk of Brittany getting his award and some kind of widow pension. Theodore knew she only wanted her Alvin back. To help raise the kids, to kiss her, to just be alive.

Theodore felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. He had of course cried before, he had cried for what felt like days at a time. It was simply inconceivable that there was so much water in his body to let the tears continue to fall.

Not being able to stand it any longer Theodore stood up and began to walk away, slowly but with determination he strode away from the gathering ignoring the mummers behind him and Simon and Dave calling out his name, he walked until he had passed the row of soldiers lined up by the casket, guns at the ready, he walked until he had passed the first row of tombstones, then the second then the third.

Theodore walked the tears and sobs hitching in his chest until he came to the gate of the graveyard. He leaned against the fence his face in his hands letting the tears run unchecked down his face.

"Theodore?" Startled out of his sadness he looked up to see Eleanor walking as fast as she could towards him concern radiating from her brown eyes.

"Eleanor!" Theodore cried rushing up to her. "You shouldn't be up! You might fall or..."

"Theodore." She said softly and soothingly "Do you need to talk?"

He looked away tears coming to his eyes again he nodded his head slowly biting his lip before finally sighing.

"He was just so... confident, I thought he was immortal that he couldn't die." Overcome again he leaned against the gate and slid to the ground Eleanor slowly lowered herself down as well.

"I just... I just remember when he told us he was joining the military... Dave and Brittany were so _mad_ at him, and yet... he still left." Theodore looked at Eleanor she just smiled and took his hand gently between both of hers rubbing it softly.

"I know what you mean. We all thought he would live forever... I think even he thought it." Eleanor said looking at him tears in her eyes as well.

"I'm sorry I ran away." Theodore said taking her gently in his arms leaning his head against hers.

"It's okay, but we should probably head back." Theodore nodded his head wiped his eyes and stood up. He gently helped Eleanor up from where she sat.

"OH!" she cried aloud in surprise.

"What's Wrong!?" Theodore cried terrified that he had hurt her in some way.

"I'm alright she just kicked." Eleanor said one hand pressed firmly against the bump. Theodore reached out tentatively, Eleanor just smiled happily and nodded. Placing one hand on the spot that hers had rested Theodore felt a small kick, He smiled happily.

"You are beautiful you know that right?" He said to the bump, before wrapping one arm protectively around Eleanor's shoulders, and making their way back to the funeral.

Theodore looked up once while they were walking and stared up at the clear blue sky, and thought about how much he loved his brother.

**A/N I own nothing, Chipmunks to Bagdasarian, Quote on gravestone to Simon&Garfunkel. I do not support the army or warfare.**


End file.
